Reversed Roles
by laranbebe
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? What if Aria was the teacher and Ezra was her student. Would things work out differently or would they still fall in despite the conditions? I suck at summaries, so give the story a chance before you decide what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_What if the roles were reversed? What if Aria was the teacher and Ezra was her student.. Would things work out differently or would they still fall in despite the conditions._**

**_Aria's POV_**

I was just so defeated. I thought I was fine, I thought for once things were going my way… well there were, until Jason cheated on me.

Jason and I had got together in my senior year of Highschool. We were together throughout my whole college experience and I was convinced he was my one true love.. That was the truth until I caught him in bed with another girl. Then I was officially done or done with love at least. Life goes on and my life was moving forward to my new job in Rosewood Day Highschool.

I wanted to get out of this apartment, when I was here, everything seemed so much worse especially since I hated sleeping alone.

When I finally decided to venture out of the apartment, the cool air was still crisp and hit me full on. I walked to my favourite place, the smallest dive bar in Rosewood. No one of note ever went to this bar therefore it was perfect. It was just the right amount of silence mixed with the right amount of fullness that you can only feel when you aren't alone.

The walk was short and when I reached the bar, the place was deserted apart from one person sitting at the far end of the counter who was quietly engrossed in his novel.

I sat myself down and sighed loudly.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I heard a loud sigh. I looked up and there was the most perfect and breathtaking girl right in front of my eyes. She looked directly at me and gave me a hint of a smile then placed her head back into her arms. She was stunning to say the least, her green eyes were memorizing along with her long dark brown hair that fell into perfect little curls.

When I was finally able to take my eyes off her, she spoke to the bartender "Hey can you get me a cheeseburger?" she looked down and right back up again "And a beer too, a pint of anything that is strong, thanks"

I decided this might be my only chance "Hey it's on me.. Can I have a beer too?" I spoke to the bartender and he nodded in my direction,

The small brunette looked directly at me again and smiled "Hey" She spoke in her perfect voice and smiled. I smiled right back at her. I made a swift attempt to move myself along with my book over closer to her. She watched me carefully with eyes as wide as a deer in headlights would, almost if she was afraid of me. I sat down and looked at her "Ezra" I extended out my hand to her and she took it firmly "Aria".

The bartender left her burger along with our beers on the counter in front of us, prompting me to pay. I reached for my wallet but then I felt Aria's small hand on my arm "It's okay, I got this round" She said with a wink.

I laughed while she giggled after both of us taking a sip of our beers. "So what brings you here? To the most deserted place in Rosewood?" I asked her, breaking the silence. She looked around and began "I actually love this place, might seem crazy but this place is amazing.. You get peace and quiet along with a feeling of fullness rather than that echoing feeling of loneliness" She then looked at me and spoke again except this time it was much more guarded "Sorry, I'm dealing with being a bit too honest these days but even so, there is something about you.. So warm and welcoming"

Then I laughed, a wholehearted laugh "That's funny.. People from New York often are stereotyped to be unwelcoming and cold.. Nice to know, I don't meet the stereotype"

"That you do not, you seem so" She sighed again and spoke out "I don't know what I am trying to say.. I met you like five minutes ago but I feel like I have known you forever. I feel the way I do with my best friends when I'm with you, I feel so able to by myself"

"I know what you mean, it's nice getting to talk to you" I sighed faintly and smiled "If it helps any, I feel like I knew you forever too"

A few beers later along with a mixture of shots, I was drunk on both the mixture of alcohol along with everything about this girl in front of me.

After the first few drinks Aria has got a bit more intoxicated than I think she has planned.. She admitted a while later that she thought she liked me more than she thought was possible after everything.

We talked about everything, I realised that she was an English geek as well, we had the same favourite book and she had amazing taste in music. As the day passed, we got closer together.

"So you write?" She slurred at me. "I have tried, I've failed epicly however but I love English so I thought it might happen for me, clearly not" She giggled "I've written too, I'm not the best but since my family took my to Iceland years ago, I've started keeping these pretty intense diaries and well.. Someone tried to read them on me to see if they were good, turns out it was just laughable" "Whoever read them must have been for lack of a better word, a dick" She sighed "Yeah, he was a dick.. The biggest one going" I leaned even closer to her and looked her directly in the eyes "If a guy is stupid enough to be a dick to you, he's an idiot. You are amazing, I mean look at you.. You're beautiful, you have such a good personality and well" Before I could think of anything else I felt her lip press against mines. The kiss was so timid to begin with, I wasn't sure how to react til I realised that this is what I wanted from her. I wanted her to be mines because how could I not? She was perfect.

Our kiss soon began to get heated, I felt my insides stirring harshly, I wanted this so much. She quickly got my mouth open and deepened our kiss. We heard the door of the bar open and she broke away from me. She looked down and I watched her face turn completely red "Sorry" She apologized and then this caused me to laugh "Don't be sorry, I'm pretty sure I was into this much more than you were" She flashed me an evil smile and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the bathroom. Once she got me inside, I took control. I pinned her to the door, kissing her all over and quickly locking the door. She took this as her opportunity to take back the control she wanted and turned us around, kissing my neck, leaving quite a questionable mark and a big one at that. I quickly lifted her and placed her on the counter. I began kissing her again while taking off her brown leather jacket. She smiled into the kiss then deepened it again.

_**Aria's POV**_

I was kissing this amazingly hot guy who I had known all of 2 minutes. The only thing that stuck in my head was his words about me, his kind words. I was a stranger and yet he tried to make me feel like I was worth this all, the words repeated in my head _"If a guy is stupid enough to be a dick to you, he's an idiot. You are amazing, I mean look at you.. You're beautiful, you have such a good personality and well -"._

We were continuing kissing when my phone began buzzing in my jeans. I mumbled out loud "Ignore it" He nodded and kept kissing me. After it stopped, it began again. I sighed and looked at him "Hold on" He looked at me and smiled "Okay"

I looked at the screen, it was Hanna "Hello?" "Oh hello Bitch, did you forget I'm visiting today? Me, Em and Spence are ALL waiting for you at the grille and you aren't here! Get that skinny ass here or I'll be at the closest that you are now calling an apartment!" "SHIT! I completely spaced on you coming today, I am so sorry! I'm coming now, sorry!" I hung up and looked at him. He stood back and smiled "Nice meeting you?" "Yeah, it was more than nice, just so you know!"

I fixed myself and got ready to walk out of the bathroom when his voice stopped me "Hey this might seem crazy, can I have your number?" "Sure!" I smiled to him. I gave him my phone and I took his to quickly place his number, once he handed me back my phone I looked at him and smiled "It was nice meeting you, Ezra!"

_**Okay.. I was a bit bored. Lemme know what you guys think :) thanks! If you want me to continue this, you probably wont but reviews are a big driving factor, k thanks guys! - Laranbebe xoxo**_


	2. Information

So Hey… I haven't updated a lot lately so here's the thing… Im SOO busy atm, IF you want this story to continue, give me a little review

-Laranbebe xoxo


End file.
